


Holiday Movie Night

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [46]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit | Janus Sanders Has a Different Name, Insecurity, M/M, Movie Night, Sanders Sides Holiday Month, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: It's time for a movie night with the other sides but Deceit isn't sure that the others want him there. Patton reassures him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Holiday Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next one! <3 It was originally posted on December 7th, 2018 on my Tumblr! I hope you enjoy! <3 
> 
> Prompt 2 - Holiday Movies

Patton giggles softly as he skips down the hallway toward his boyfriend’s room, unable to contain his energy. Tonight is the first movie night of the holiday season and it’s going to be just perfect! There’s going to be hot chocolate and cookies and Patton’s most favorite movies. (all the Christmas movies are his favorite - he can’t choose just one!)

“Sweetheart, it’s me! Can I come in?” Patton asks, softly knocking on the door once he gets there. A faint no is his response and Patton giggles before heading in.

“Hey, sweetie! You almost ready for movie night?” Patton asks, frowning when Lyle’s still in his regular clothes. Everyone agreed on wearing some form of Christmas sweater for this night, so something’s wrong here…

“I… Are you sure I’m **not** wanted there tonight?” Lyle asks, rubbing his upper arm nervously with one hand.

“Of course, you are!” Patton says with a sharp nod. “C'mon, it’s our first movie night of this season. I want our whole family to be there.” Patton says before continuing on with a soft smile, “Besides, everyone else has their date with them, I want my boyfriend with me.”

Lyle breathes out a soft breath and offers a shaky smile. “ **No.** If you’re **not** sure.”

Patton grins in relief and leans in to kiss Lyle’s cheeks. “I am. Now, sweater time!” Lyle laughs softly and snaps his fingers, switching into a gold sweater decorated with little black snakes.

“Perfect!” Patton squeals and takes Lyle’s hand, “Let’s go!” Patton drags him out the door, giggling when it causes Lyle to let out a surprised laugh.

“We can begin! I got everyone!” Patton says, holding up Lyle’s hand and waving it around. A soft smile spreads across his face at the scene in front of him.

Logan and Roman are curled up together on one end of the couch, chatting quietly while sipping at their hot chocolates. Virgil and Remy are occupying the love seat, both of them leaning against each other while scrolling on their phones.

“That’s splendid!” Roman says, grinning over at Patton and Lyle. Lyle offers a shy smile at the enthusiastic welcome and Patton grins, walking them both over to the couch. He has Lyle sit down and immediately wraps him in a blanket, heading into the kitchen to grab their drinks.

“So, which movie are we watching first?” Virgil asks, glancing up from his phone and looking at everyone. Remy gives a slight shrug, leaning over and pecking Virgil on the cheek, smirking at the faint blush that rises to the anxious side’s cheeks.

“We already know which one you’d prefer to watch, Jack Smellington.” Roman says, clearly teasing Virgil, who mock-scowls at him. “I would suggest White Christmas.”

Virgil snickers softly, “And I’m the one who suggests the same movie too much?” His snickers turn into full laughter at the offended look on Roman’s face.

“Well, no one said we couldn’t watch more than one movie!” Patton says as he returns to the room, walking over and handing Lyle his mug of cocoa. “Besides, this is only the first movie night. W have plenty of time to watch all the movies we want this month!”

Everyone nods and agrees, finding nothing to argue with that statement. Lyle looks down into his mug, mildly wanting to suggest something but not wanting to bother the others.

“Do you have a suggestion, Lyle?” Logan asks, having noticed the way Lyle hunched in on himself.

“I, uh, **no** , I **don’t**.” Lyle says softly, “The Polar Express?”

“Ooh! We haven’t seen that one in ages!” Patton says with a grin, bouncing on his heels. Logan and Virgil nod while Remy gives a thumbs up.

“Come to think of it, we haven’t!” Roman says, looking at everyone individually, “We good with that one?”

Everyone makes some sound of assent and Patton puts the movie in before sitting on the couch and snuggling up next to Lyle, who is smiling softly that his choice was so readily accepted.

“See? I told you everything would be fine.” Patton whispers in Lyle’s ear as the movie begins. Lyle nods and cuddles a bit closer to him, a bit of him relaxing at the fact that this holiday season is going to be better than his past ones.

It’s going to be a great Christmas.


End file.
